Tharos (MajinGogito)/Statistics
Below is a list of statistics and achievements for the character Tharos. Among these are titles, battles, and items that belong to Tharos. Note that the list isn't complete at the moment. After the list of statistics, items that belong to the Saiyan will be listed. Kills List Daikon Saga *Many Azakios *Various Amount of Saibamen, at least two dozen shown TBA Titles Below are all of the titles given upon Tharos throughout his entrie life. *Super Elite- A title of high Saiyan blood given to Saiyans with high power levels like Tharos at birth. Tharos takes great pride in this title. *TBA Battles All of Tharos' battles will be listed below *Tharos and Daikon VS 12 Saibamen TBA Tharos' Items Battle Armor (King Onio) This is the first set of armor that Tharos is shown wearing in the series. He obtains it from a weak soldier when his father demands that his son has a new set of armor at the start of the second episode. It is a blue-black color with light brown harnesses and straps. The back and stomach pieces are also a light brown color. Tharos owns many sets of this armor at his disposal, which is shown when one set of armor is destroyed, he appears with a new set later on. Additionally, Tharos wears a short-sleeved grey jumpsuit under the armor with a pair of black gloves and boots. Tharos wore it most of the time until the Planet Earth Saga, when he semi-abandoned it for Earth clothing. Tharos' Saibamen Tharos was given a group of six, specially bred for battling, Saibamen for his fifth birthday. These Saibamen were given to him to use for training and special missions for Brizzard and the Galaxy Trade Investigation. All six of them started as standard Saibamen but half of them matured into Red Saibamen, with one ascending higher to a Blue Saibaman. They helped him conquer countless planets over the two years that Tharos worked for Brizzard. After the destruction of Planet Onio, these Saibamen traveled space with their master, scavenging through remains of planets and helping Tharos face enemies. They began to be used less as Tharos' gained tremendous transformations and power. By the Planet Earth Saga, they were only used as ambushers and training partners. Their power levels are higher than average Saibamen upon birth and are in the ten or hundred thousands by the end of the story. *Pawa- A green Saibaman, who later matured to a red Saibaman. It was the physically strongest Saibaman of Tharos' group. He was the first planted and most used. His name is Japanese for Power. At the end of the story, he begins to ascend into a form above the Red Saibaman. *Kureiji- A green Saibaman, who later matured to a red Saibaman. It was the most troublesome and crazy Saibaman owned by Tharos. It was the Saibaman that easily killed anything when it had the chance. He breaks out of his pod many times and kills innocents sometimes. His name is Japanese for Crazy. Later killed. *Kibo- A green Saibaman, whose's low power and kindness never allowed it to ascend into a red Saibaman. This was the kindest and weakest Saibaman that Tharos owned. Kibo always enjoyed the nature while its comrades fought but when needed or angered, it would become a killing machine, slashing at its targets viciously. *Okashii- A green Saibaman, whose's crazy antics and pranks made it unable to ascend into a red Saibaman. It constantly faked deaths and pranked its fellow Saibamen, never taking the time to train. It was also quite lazy when it came to fighting. Later killed *Junsuina- A green Saibaman, who later matured to a red and then blue Saibaman. It happens to be the most serious and all-around strongest Saibaman of Tharos. He happens to be the purest of heart, helping others when they need it. He knows more techniques than the other Saibaman and is the only one to ascend into a blue Saibaman (unless you count Pawa's series finale ascension). *Senbo- A green Saibaman, whose's jealousy never allowed it to ascend into a red Saibaman. This Saibaman was never able to battle viciously and win many battles as it always tried to outdo its comrades by using up its power, taking on stronger opponents, or using his false kamikaze attacks. He is the first of Tharos' Saibamen to be killed.' Later killed.' MORE TO BE ADDED! Category:Lists Category:MajinGogito Category:Items